Nunca Ignores Su Llamado
by Selene Miho
Summary: [Creepypasta]Nunca ignores la llamada de un Glaceon, porque puede ser que no te guste como terminaras si le haces enfurecer. [Nota]: Tengo meses con este creepy atrapado en mi mente. Es one-shot, así que no tendrá continuación, como otros que hice. ¡Que lo disfruten! Ya saben constructivas las criticas, las cosas fuera de lugar o insultos serán reportados y bloqueados.


**Nunca Ignores Su Llamado**

Habían pasado unos meses después de que saliese Pokemon GO a mi región, en Argentina.  
Había que admitirlo tenia mucho animo por poder jugarlo, ya que estaba esperándolo desde que se anuncio.  
Pero una noche, mientras jugaba, paso algo extraño.  
Según se contaba, los pokemon que aparecían eran prácticamente de la primera generación, salvo algunos eventos como el de navidad, que aparecieron pichu, pikachu navideño y el raichu navideño, entre otros.  
Lo mas extraño ocurrió una noche mientras que batallaba con mi Iphone SE, para alcanzar desde mi casa una de las paradas que estaba a menos de 80 metros.  
Cuando pase por la parada de aquella plazoleta, me di cuenta de algo.  
Escuche el clásico sonido de cuando aparece un pokemon, pero no lo reconocí hasta que lo seleccione en la pantalla.  
Ahí, estaba...era celeste...tenia pinta de que era un error ¿como era posible que un glaceon apareciera así de repente?  
¡Todavía faltaban umbreon y espeon, para que saliera glaceon junto con leafeon!.  
Al principio el pokemon solamente me miraba de manera tranquila, no parecía ser agresivo y tampoco atacaba, solo me observaba.  
"Bueno, veamos si se deja atrapar", me dije un momento después, para buscar en los objetos una baya frambu y también seleccione un momento después la Ultraball.  
Vi los clásicos corazones que salen cuando les das una baya al pokemon salvaje, momentos después tire la ultraball.  
Tal cual como lo esperaba, no funciono. Lo intente al menos dos veces mas, pero al tercer intento escuche un gruñido extraño, el glaceon se veía enojado.  
"Esta bien, se libre entonces", respondí por inercia y elegí huir del combate.  
Extrañamente como me imagine, el glaceon seguía ahí. Seguía parado a metros de la parada y de donde estaba yo.  
"No se va a dejar, a ver si reinicio en una de esas se va", me dije ya frustrada, porque era imposible, el no se defendía pero tampoco se dejaba atrapar.  
Reinicie la aplicación, volvió a logear mi cuenta sin problemas, pero al cargar el mapa, ahí estaba otra ves.  
"No jodas, sigue ahí...¿Porque no se fue?" mire el listado de pokemon cercanos, de los nueve puntos habituales, no había ni uno cerca.  
Ni un solo jodido pokemon cerca. "¿Que esta pasando? ¿Donde están todos?", me dije de repente.  
Ya esa noche, decidí ignorar al glaceon, revise una ves mas la parada, pero cuando la mire, estaba extraña.  
La información de la parada, estaba de un color celeste turquesa totalmente fuera de lo normal, ya que era azules o violetas, si había pasado recientemente.  
Revise la información de la parada, no figuraba nada, solo podía ver la foto. Al querer girar la parada, era imposible, parecía como cuando estaba bloqueada por distancia, pero no la podía mover, estaba congelada.  
"¿Se congelo la parada, pero que carajos?", me dije en voz alta ya perpleja.  
Esa noche ya sin entender nada desactive el juego, cerrándolo desde la pantalla principal, ya que había algo raro, pero decidí esperar en la mañana.  
Unas horas mas tarde en la mañana de ese mismo día, decidí volver a jugar de nuevo, ya que estaba con tiempo libre después de trabajar y había terminado ya con las cosas que tenia que hacer.  
Pero cuando comencé a caminar note algo raro, mi personaje se movía, pero las pokeparadas no respondían.  
No podía hacer girar ninguna de las paradas. Estaba en un colectivo de camino a mi casa, lo cual me hacia observar curiosa el teléfono.  
Lo reinicie una ves mas, creyendo que se había glicheado nuevamente, pero no, la parada anterior a una área cerca de mi casa tampoco giraba.  
"¿Pero que mierda les pasa a estas porquerías? ¿acaso niantic esta teniendo un DDoS?" , dije sarcasticamente en mi mente, ya que era desagradable el asunto a este punto.  
Ya al llegar a la parada que tenia que bajarme guarde un momento el teléfono, luego volví a encender la pantalla, ahí no me lo creí. Todo el mapa estaba blanco.  
"¿Que mierda paso acá? ¿ACABA DE NEVAR?", me dije sin querer en voz alta ignorando a la gente que me miraba.  
"¿Como...?", seguí caminando hablando conmigo misma en mi mente.  
A unos metros de mi casa, el celular vibro, dándome una advertencia de pokemon cercano nuevamente.  
"No me jodas...", me dije mentalmente otra ves.  
"Ese no es el jodido glaceon de anoche...¡NO ME JODAS!", me grite mentalmente ahora si con cierto nerviosismo.  
Esta ves, decidí volver a enfrentarlo, me detuve en un árbol cercano a mi casa y me quede ahí, lo seleccione en la pantalla y se abrió nuevamente el campo de batalla con el celular marcándome al glaceon.  
Pero esta ves había algo raro, no se lo veía para nada bien.  
Estaba mas oscurecido, mas tenebroso, mas ¿loco?.  
Se lo veía extraño, no era el mismo glaceon que vi la noche anterior, este glaceon tenia pinta de estar congelado mas de lo que ya era, por ser tipo hielo.  
Trague saliva y hable a la pantalla "¿que estas buscando?, ¿que te ocurrió?, te vas demasiado terrible", dije observando la pantalla.  
Solo escuchaba un gruñido raro, como tuve que usar los auriculares con el celular, ya que iba a quedar como una loca, estando en plena calle.  
De repente, algo que no espere sucedió.  
El glaceon finalmente ataco, pero era raro, porque se supone que solo taclean o te gruñen, algunos tipo planta te lanzan hojas o intentan acuchillarte con ellas pero hasta ahí.  
Este lanzo una ligera cantidad de ventisca. Estábamos en pleno invierno, me sentía muy rara hacia mucho mas frió a mi alrededor, estaba en plena calle, pero me di cuenta de que la temperatura bajo mas todavía.  
Se me habían entumecido los dedos, de la impresión, a pesar de que en una de las manos la que sostenía el teléfono, llevaba guantes puestos.  
Con mi otra mano para cuando pude reaccionar, busque dentro de los objetos otra ves la ultraball, esta ves no se me escapaba.  
Seleccione de nuevo la ultraball, la lance hacia glaceon.  
Se sacudió, volvió a salirse. Esto ocurrió al menos unas treinta veces mas.  
Ya estando harta, decidí volver a salir, ya que era el colmo, esta maldita porquería me estaba causando problemas hace horas, ahora todo el maldito mapa estaba congelado.  
Pero antes de salir, escuche una voz en mis auriculares que decían "no te escaparas, te unirás a todos muy pronto..."  
Para luego escuchar un ruido horrendo me obligo a sacarme los auriculares y mirar hacia el cielo, contuve un poco el gesto, por el susto.  
"¿que fue ese ruido?" , me pregunte nerviosa, revise a mis pokemon y ahí, el susto fue para peor.  
Ya para cuando había terminado, había decidido entre tanto subir hasta mi casa, pero mientras subía en el ascensor, me di ese susto.  
"Mierda...no me jodas, esto no esta pasando, no esta pasando", miraba la pantalla sin podermelo creer.  
"¡Están todos congelados! ¡Inclusive los tipo fuego están congelados!", me dije mentalmente sin creerlo todavia.  
Fui revisando los datos de cada uno, cada pokemon desde mi grupo de los mas fuertes(ubicados al inicio de la lista) hasta los mas débiles, todos estaban congelados.  
Cuando revise donde los había encontrado, en ves de decir la ubicación GPS donde estaban al momento de ser capturados o nacidos por los huevos pokemon.  
Me aparecía "muerto por ventisca". Todos los pokemon que tenia, todos estaban así.  
Revise los huevos pokemon que tenia, para que demonios lo hice, el espectáculo fue peor.  
Cada huevo estaba destruido, el pokemon que estaba dentro figuraba como una mancha de color azul y sangre seca o congelada.  
"Argh, no puede ser...¿esa ventisca no era para mi? ¿Era para ellos?", me dije sentándome en una silla luego de haber entrado a mi casa.  
"Maldita sea, que asco, que demonios esta pasando... no puede ser que niantic sea tan desgraciado para jugar una broma en halloween de esta forma", me dije molesta y asqueada.  
De la nada, algo me interrumpió, escuche un ruido en casa, camine por mi casa pero no veía nada, decidí encender la cámara del celular, tenia un raro presentimiento.  
El grito que di, se me escucho al menos unos cuatro pisos al menos o mas, ahí estaba otra ves, el maldito glaceon.  
Retrocedí sin poderlo creer aunque mi miedo fue creciendo.  
"¿como mierda entro acá? ¿como mierda se salio del juego?", me dije en voz alta, no queriendo creer que veía con mis ojos.  
"Te dije que te unirías a ellos", respondió una voz muy extraña y oscura.  
Unas horas mas tarde, la propietaria y madre de la joven llego al departamento tras trabajar, pero llego con cierto apuro, ya que no recibió respuesta de su hija al llamarla por teléfono mientras volvía del trabajo.  
Para encontrar a la joven sentada en una parte del pasillo, en el fondo, se la veía normal, eso fue hasta que se le acerco.  
Un segundo grito de horror se escucho esa misma noche.  
A la mañana siguiente, la policía llamada por los vecinos y los encargados del edificio, decidieron entrar al no encontrar respuestas al timbre.  
Para encontrarse algo terrible, sea lo que sea lo que ocurrió, el lugar estaba congelado como si hubieran empapado todo con nitrógeno liquido.  
Ya para encontrar dos cadáveres en la casa, en dos partes distintas de la casa.  
Ambos cuerpos completamente congelados, ambas personas la mujer mayor y la joven que no alcanzaba los treinta años de edad, ambas tenían las mismas marcas.  
Parecían haber sufrido un destino terrible.  
La policía determino que no había marcas de que fuese un ladrón o un homicida, pero había algo muy extraño en la escena.  
Cuando la policía informática reviso los celulares de las dos mujeres, se encontraron con una misma aplicación.  
Pokemon GO.  
Al abrirla, se encontraron con una imagen poco creíble, ambas representaciones de ambas mujeres en cada juego respectivamente.  
Las dos, estaban con aspecto congelado, aun así podían gesticular y sonreír. Los ojos negros no podían ver brillo de vida.  
"No lo ignores cuando te llame, porque podrías volverte su compañero para siempre", decía un texto en la pantalla del celular de la mas joven.  
"No conseguí ignorarla, me obligo a ser su compañera", decía un texto en la pantalla de la mujer mayor.  
Cuando revisaron el compañero, que se veía ya en la pantalla...  
Con ellas, había un compañero en particular. Un glaceon.


End file.
